Talk:The Puppeteer 2/@comment-37361946-20190713142916
@SugarCubeTikki456 - You're right - this was probably the adrinette apart from the one in Oblivio. There's a french guy who translated it for me = ) So basically - Adrien is going to get a wax figure, he wants Nino to come. Alya wants to be Nino, so Nino suggests that she also come. So Adrien tells Nathalie two instead of one friend is coming. But then Alya gets an idea, she asks Marinette to come as well, Marinette agrees at first, so Alya tells Nino that Marinette is also coming and Nino communicates this to Adrien who tells Nathalie that 3 friends are coming. But then Marinette, being the responsible girl she is, tells Alya that she can't come because she's babysitting Manon. So Alya suggests that Manon come along, tells Nino, who tells Adrien. Adrien then tells Nathalie that 3 and a 1/2 people are coming (LOL....) Then all are sitting in Adrien's car. So basically Alya's plan is that Marinette should confess to Adrien. Manon tries to hint to Adrien that Marinette likes him by mentioning about the pictures she has of him, but Adrien dismisses this and says that marinette likes fashion...etc, etc.. Then they reach the Mueseum... am going to skip out minor details like whose wax figures are there, etc. A woman welcomes them and they go on a tour. Alya tells Nino her plan and Nino talks to Adrien. Marinette gets a hunch of what is going on and tells Nino not to say anything.. Nino tries to tell Adrien that Marinette wants to tell him something....(he kind of messes and acidentally tells Nino that Marinette doesn't like him). Adrien then thinks that Marinette is upset or angry with him. Then the group is introduced to Theo who is going to make Adrien's wax figures. (Mind you - these wax figures are so amazing, sometimes it feels as if though it is the person itself...Anyways..) Alya, Nino and Manon go out, leaving Marinette and Adrien alone in the room. Marinette feels uneasy and Adrien tries talking to her and she tries confessing but screws and leaves the room, saying that she is going to use the restroom. Adrien thinks she is angry with him, so Plagg gives him some advice, that he should settle things with her. Meanwhile Tikki tells Marinette to stay calm. Then Adrien sees Marinette exiting the restroom and in order to pull a joke to see if she is still angry with him, he poses as a wax figure. Marinette is startled at first, but then believes it to be a wax figure and then seeing no one around...begins to say how she feels about Adrien, while mentioning that he is attractive, his hair are soft, (while sniffing him a bit...LOL) etc... and then she is about to kiss him, but Adrien jumps in surprise, shocking her. Adrien tells her that he was just posing as a wax figure. Marinette starts to cry a bit and sits down, Adrien sits besides her and tells her that he has known her for months and wants to be her good friend. Meanwhile Nino and Alya are playing with Manon and then they come across the akkumatised statues of Lady WiFi and DJ Bubbler...they both have some talk and then get into their girlfriend and boyfriend mode... to Marinette and Adrien Adrien asks Marinette what she feels about him and Marinette covers it up by saying that she knew he was posing, so she was just pulling his leg and says that she loves him....as a friend only.... On the other hand, Alya and Nino are having fun with each other and Manon feels left out. Hawk Moth senses her negative feelings and akkumatises her into Puppeteer. Adrien is confused...still thinks that Marinette is angry with him and is about to say something to her, when they see HawkMoth, Adrien fends him off, while they hear Manon/Puppeteer's voice through the speaker. Adrien tells Marinette to hide, Marinette goes and transforms into LB, while Adriens tries fending HM but fails, Ladybug then rescues him and tells him to hide. He goes and transforms into CN. Then LB and CN fight the wax figure of HawkMoth. Then LB destroys the statue and they... am going to skip the entire battle part, cause that's too easy to understand. I am also skipping the part where Manon poses as a statue and ALya, Nino and Manon are dropped off After Marinette sees Manon and Nadja off, Adrien offers her to sit. Both sit in an awkward silence both thinking that they have offended each other, they apologise to each other. Adrien tells Marinette that he thought she was angry with him and was just joking by posing as a wax statue. Marinette tells him that she's sorry and that she wasn't angry with him. Adrien then asks her, "So we're good friends", and Marinette replies, "Of course". Then Marinette tells Adrien that his joke wasn't good and that he shouldn't joke like that. So Adrien tells her, "That's what the girl whom I love tells me". (He is referring to how Ladybug tells Chat Noir not to joke around). Marinette then replies, "The girl whom you love....", and becomes sad. Adrien drops her home and says he'll see her to tomorrow, she replies "yes" sadly. Then she goes to her room and tells Tikki sadly that Adrien is in love with another girl and lies down on her bed. Tikki says "it would be a surprise", and Marinette smiles sadly thinking that Tikki is trying to console her. THE END